The Thief
by writermaniac
Summary: Ela tinha uma vida normal, amigos ao lado dela mas uma mãe alcoólatra. Um ser sobrenatural toma suas prioridades, agora ela fará de tudo para recuperar sua melhor amiga, levada pelo o homem esguio.


Estávamos no verão. Eu odiava essa estação. Mas eu não poderia fazer nada quanto à isso.

A luz do sol incomodou meus olhos e eu instintivamente coloquei as mãos para tampar a luminosidade, enquanto isso fui surpreendida por alguém empurrando-me no ombro. Esse alguém era Ana. Minha amiga, que apesar de ser isso era como meu espelho, tão parecida comigo, mas não digo pela aparência, eu não vou mentir, temos muitas coisas em comum e foi isso que ocasionou nossa eterna amizade. Nos conhecemos faz uns nove anos, eu tinha oito anos, ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem; um grupo de garotos me sacaneando até que ela chegava e me defendia com suas belas palavras poéticas, era algo que ela dizia que os fizessem ficar de cara no chão.

Nós estávamos de férias, pelo menos algo bom nessa vida, saíamos praticamente todos os dias, e raramente ficamos sem nos falar, éramos totalmente próximas mas durante essas aproximações, eu sempre sentia insegurança, algo que eu nunca senti em relação à nossa amizade. Como se eu fosse perder ela algum dia. Para alguma coisa. Eu não sei porque disso, mas eu admito que sou muito intuitiva, e meio que consigo prever as coisas antes mesmo de acontecer.

Eu cheguei em casa e fui pro meu quarto, voei pro notebook, tecnicamente, mas era para estudar mesmo, é, eu era daquele tipo de aluno esforçado. Ah, mas é férias, bem, eu não ligo. Foi aí que meu celular tocou e era ela.

Toda noite foi assim, uma ligação, ela dizia que se sentia sendo observada e por isso me ligava para se distrair um pouco. Eu dizia que era coisa dela, impressão.

Bem, era pelo menos isso que eu achava.

No dia seguinte foi normal como de costume, acordei, tomei meu café, minha mãe nem estava em casa e eu liguei para ela para saber onde estava.

Ela era mãe solteira, meu pai algum motivo estranho nunca deu as caras e eu meio que já me acostumei com a ausência de um pai, minha mãe é meio que os dois, mãe e pai. Alexia. Era o seu nome.

Foi uma coincidência, assim que havia ligado ela entrou na casa, cambaleante, o rosto de alguém que está muito chapada. Ela bebeu a noite inteira em um bar por aí, disso eu posso apostar.

Levantei-me as pressas do sofá para ajudá-la. Recusou a ajuda pois acreditava que cuidaria disto sozinha, mas nem dar um passo firme ela deu e já caiu no chão. Isso me preocupa.

Desde meus doze anos sempre foi assim, eu até já tive aquelas conversas com ela, tipo uma terapia em um psicólogo, eu manjava dos assuntos, amadureci tão rápido e meu grau de ingenuidade é baixo. Mas ela era teimosa, sempre bebia, e eu não queria perder minha mãe para as bebidas, isso poderia dar uma grande overdose, entrar em um coma alcoólico, ou sei lá. Me preocupa.

Diz ela que bebe para esquecer os problemas, de que adianta fazer isto se daqui há algumas horas iria se lembrar deles de novo? Adiantaria algo? Se livrou deles?

Minha mãe era uma pessoa muito insegura consigo mesma. Não acredita em seu potencial e vive reclamando da vida. Eu sempre quis ajudá-la mas é tão orgulhosa.

Mas no fundo no fundo, ela só queria ser feliz de novo. Tudo por causa de sua vida amorosa e seu trabalho azaroso. Nunca conseguia arranjar alguém que a amasse de verdade e sempre se machucava. O trabalho, nunca conseguia arranjar um emprego bom, sempre era despachada.

Um dia desses entrei na beira do desespero com ela, por que sem o trabalho, quem pagaria as despesas? E as dívidas?

— Andou bebendo de novo?

Ela murmurou um sim abafado no chão. Eu logo me prontifiquei a levantá-la, estava fedendo a alcoól e suas roupas tão amarrotadas.

Eu cuidei dela e nem um obrigado eu ouvi.

Eu mereço.

— Eu sei que tenho 17 anos, que posso me virar sozinha em casa, mas você ainda mora comigo, e eu tenho direito de saber onde estava e eu meio que necessito de você aqui, minha mãe e pai!

Eu comecei quando ela havia se sentado na cama olhando para um lugar específico como se estivesse relembrar todas as suas borradas que fez com seu melhor amigo chamado drink. Seus cabelos louros levemente úmidos faziam uma grande diferença quando secos, molhados eles ficam mais escuros, secos mais claros, eu sei que isso é a coisa mais idiota de se perceber, a maioria das louras eram assim, mas isso era algo que eu sempre observei. Todos os detalhes de minha mãe. Aí eu penso, devo aproveitar e observar todas suas feições por que um dia eu nunca poderei mais olhar para elas novamente. Eu não queria perdê-la, mas sua mania de não escutar os outros a levava para um caminho do alcoól. Ela era uma alcoólatra viciada.

— Não estou para sermões agora, tudo o que preciso é...

Cama. E foi isso, ela se jogou na cama e apagou. Dei um suspiro pesado antes de sair de seu quarto e fechar a porta atrás de mim. Eu só me preocupo.

E quando desci as escadas eu me deparei com Maria, mais uma amiga minha, esta era a maia louca da turma, seus cabelos escuros cacheados que batiam em seus ombros, um rosto tão angelical que daria vontade de apertar suas bochechas; a maioria dos garotos que a viam ficavam xonados.

— Esse é um costume seu? Entrar invadindo a casa dos outros? — brinquei em uma forma brigona a fazendo rir.

— A porta estava aberta então resolvi entrar — ela olhou para as escadas, certamente da onde eu tinha vindo, do segundo andar, do quarto de minha mãe. — Eu ouvi os seus sermões para sua mãe. O que houve desta vez?

— Nada demais, é só bebendo por aí de novo.

Falo em um sarcasmo e Maria suspira.

— Ela precisa de ajuda, Camily.

— Eu sei, mas eu já tentei de tudo, e olha que eu já até marquei uma terapia com ela em um psicólogo.

E esse era o problema; mamãe não sabia, e quando souber irá dar um ataque, pois ela sempre achou isso como um lugar de loucos. Para mim lugar de loucos era clínicas psiquiátricas. Não via nada demais naquele recinto.

— Cansou de ser uma psicóloga e resolveu consultar uma. — ela disse sorrindo para mim e eu assenti meio que sofrida.

Eu só me preocupava.

— Bem, eu vim aqui te chamar pra uma festa do pijama esta noite. Vai ser foda e você não pode deixar de ir.

— Eu devo ir? Não queria deixá-la aqui para que cometa mais alguns deslizes que ela costuma cometer... — eu estava hesitante, bastante, mas festa do pijama, eu precisava ir, distrair-me um pouco, estudei bastante durante estas férias e sempre discutindo com minha mãe sobre sua vida alcoólatra.

— Deve, eu preciso de você lá — seu rosto angelical fazendo a velha expressão de cachorro abandonado sempre me convencia e não consegui dizer não. — Ótimo, seis horas em ponto. Te vejo lá.

É, acho que preciso me despreocupar um pouco.

Eu só avisei que sairia e dormiria na casa de Maria hoje e recebi patadas. Eu entendi perfeitamente ela e fui embora. Ressaca era a única coisa que iria ter que enfrentar, em uma forma de combater isto era tomando trêa vezes ao dia uma dipirona e um saco cheio de gelo na cabeça. Tive medo de deixá-la sozinha naquela casa, mas ela não poderia fazer nada além de reclamar de dor de cabeça direto e vomitar na privada do banheiro. Caminhei pela rua fria até a casa de Maria e depois de minutos seguintes eu bati em sua porta.

— Você veio! Colocou banca na mãe? — alfinetou Ana com um riso, eu balancei a cabeça em resposta e eu entrei. A sala estava meio que mal iluminada, apenas um abajur tomando conta de todo o local. Fui atacada pela Maria que veio trazendo várias frituras e salgadinhos para enchermos a pança e Vitória que tinha chegado logo em seguida correndo para dentro, ofegante dizendo que não queria que começassemos sem ela, mesmo que fosse tão desnecessário ter vindo as pressas.

Estas três eram praticamente as únicas que me deram companhia desde... Sempre. Sem elas eu não saberia o valor que uma amizade de verdade tem. Apesar de eu ser a mais calada do grupo.

Para a noite melhorar, jogamos verdade ou desafio, e entre outras merdas acabamos dormindo no sofá todas espalhadas por tudo que é canto. Eu não estava com sono e então resolvi ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto e ficar me olhando no espelho até eu cansar. Mentira. Eu só iria lavar o rosto mesmo. Hesitei quando vi que Ana não estava lá, mas eu ignorei, talvez ela esteja no banheiro também, ou ido na cozinha, ou ido dormir no quarto se Maria por que aqui estava tão desconfortável.

Meus passos foram como penas tocando no chão, e eu suspirei quando me deparei com Ana no banheiro, se olhando no espelho. Seu corpo estava imóvel.

Chamei-a e ela me olhou lentamente, e eu nem sequer tive tempo de fazer nada quando ela se virou totalmente para mim segurando uma faca.

— Solte isso — sussurrei, tentando me acalmar dessa cena inesperada.Ela pareceu nem ouvir, e se aproximou mais, e eu agarrei seu pulso e a sacudi-a com minha outra mão. Ela rapidamente acordou de seu estranho transe e ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo e soltou a faca com um murmúrio chocado. O barulho de metal da faca caindo do chão preencheu o banheiro que produzia ecos. Esperei uns segundos até que ela se recuperasse disso e eu retirei a faca do nosso alcance. — O que estava fazendo?

— Eu não sei — respondeu, me enviando olhares confusos. — Como vim parar aqui?

— Bem, sonâmbula você não é. — disse.

Ana tocou seu pescoço e balançou a cabeça ainda confusa.

— Eu vou dormir.

Ela saiu do banheiro. Ela estava estranha. Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Eu nem fiz o que tinha de fazer no banheiro e voltei para sala, Ana estava lá, deitada junto com as meninas. Isso foi estranho. Muito.

Eu me aninhei junto a elas também, meu sono estava chegando lentamente e quando fechava os olhos, eu via na janela a sombra de alguém, mas era apenas imaginação minha como eu fui olhar de novo para a janela e nada demais eu vi. Depois dessa eu havia apagado.

O dia amanheceu e as garotas estavam rindo na cozinha, provavelmente falando sobre vários assuntos loucos. Fui até elas.

— Eu estou falando sério! — exclamou Vitoria, rindo muito.

— Conta outra! — esta foi Maria.

Eu não vi Ana lá.

— Gente, cadê a Ana?

— Ela foi embora cedo, disse que a mãe dela estava precisando dela na casa. — me respondeu Maria. Esta resposta me pareceu convincente, mas aquilo na noite anterior se recusava a sair de minha mente. Comecei a pensar sobre isso, se talvez aquilo seria a primeira vez que acontecia esse tipo situação com ela.

— Ok— foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer e eu aprontei meu cereal.

Sentamos no sofá vendo novelas mexicanas, que da minha parte, foi muito clichê, mas estávamos vendo apenas para zoar os atores, e eu nunca ri tanto na minha vida como naquela momento. Maria e Vitoria tinham uma mente muito louca e soltavam tantas merdas pela boca, sem contar com seus comportamentos fora do comum, eu sempre as vi como chapeleiras malucas, mas as melhores pessoas são as loucas. Elas me incentivam a ver um lado bom da vida, eu vejo luz. Elas duas são uma ótima dupla que representam a luz em minha vida. A Ana já é a força, a fé; sempre me fez ficar de pé em momentos difíceis da vida com seus altos e baixos. Aquelas três eram as únicas mais presentes na minha vida, minha mãe também estava incluída, mas não tanto quanto minhas amigas. Minha mãe por ser tão alcoólatra e passar pouco tempo em casa, as vezes há um certo afastamento entre nós duas, e nem sequer sabe um terço que se passa em minha vida, já as meninas, é ao contrário.

Estreitei meus olhos para a janela novamente, eu realmente acho que tem algo de errado ali. Mas era apenas uma janela.

À tarde eu me despedi das meninas e me pus em direção a minha casa, onde eu nela eu encontrei uma carta em cima da mesa da cozinha. Era da minha mãe.

"Não se preocupe comigo, desta vez não fui beber fora. É algo mais grandioso que isso.

Arrumar um emprego, me agradeça depois.

Com amor,

Alexia."

Eu sorri. Ok, eu deveria pegar mais leve, mas sempre foi assim. Quantas vezes já torci os dedos para que tudo desse certo na vida dela? Cada emprego que arrumava sempre dava ruim no final, mas do jeito que estava na carta, ela parecia bem confiante, coisa que eu raramente vejo vindo de minha mãe. Eu só esperava que isto não tenha dado alguma merda. Na hora de almoçar foi foda, por que eu não sabia cozinhar, nem para deixar comida pronta!

Eu fui sair para almoçar, e no caminho meu celular toca e era Ana.

Sua voz estava estranha, como se estivesse presa na garganta, mas ela foi longo ao ponto.

— Eu vou viajar.

Assenti, dizendo um ok compreensivo.

— Assim... Eu acho que não tenho previsão para voltar, e já estou com saudades.— ela riu na linha. Acompanhei ela.

— Quando vai ser?— perguntei.

— Amanhã de manhã.

Eu disse que estava fora almoçando e de lá eu iria para sua casa, e assim o fiz. Quando entrei em sua casa, algo estranho senti, mas achei nada importante, talvez fosse algo meu, pois fazia um tempo que eu não ia em sua casa, Ana frequentava mais a minha do que eu na dela, e do quão o ambiente de lá é escuro e pouco iluminado devido as luzes serem fracas, Ana sempre me dizia que sua mãe nunca quis mudar para uma iluminação mais melhor, se sentia bem com estas luzes atuais, sua mãe era uma pessoa muito espiritual e sábia, talvez seria por isso; ela via beleza naquelas luzes fracas. Eu fui mais adentro e fui recebida com um abraço de urso vindo de quem? Isso mesmo, do Mike, irmão de Ana, ele estava fora por alguns meses por ter ido para sua nova faculdade e por isso nos víamos muito pouco.

— Hey— eu ri de seu desespero pelo abraço.— Não estava na universidade de Stanford olhando umas novinhas por lá?

— Férias, querida.— ele zombou na última palavra, me soltando do abraço e eu pude ter uma visão melhor dele. Seus cabelos castanhos levemente batendo em sua testa, aquele estilo de cabelo que Justin Bieber já possuiu antes, e ele usava óculos, mas seu estilo de "nerd" nunca mudava. Uma das coisas que notei foi a sua personalidade e seu jeito de interagir com os outros, antes era tão tímido, o tipo que se escondia sempre quando alguém tentava conversar com ele, e agora parecia ser mais extrovertido e simpático.— Eu na verdade estou namorando, então, não tenho a mesma liberdade de olhar para as outras como tinha antigamente.

— Uia— sorri.— Quem é a sortuda?

— Ashley Brandon— repsondeu com um olhar malicioso.— Um dia você a conhecerá.

— Já estou animada.

E nós rimos juntos.

— Ah, você chega e a primeira pessoa que você cumprimenta é o retardado do meu irmão e não eu que vai passar um tempo fora e poucos nos veremos.

Ana desceu as escadas com um olhar triste, provavelmente fingindo melancolia. Eu soquei seu ombro de leve quando ela nos alcançou.

— Ah, e para onde você irá?— resolvi perguntar.

— Inglaterra.— foi uma resposta boa de se ouvir e eu explodi de felicidades por ela, era um lugar onde ela sempre quis ir, um de seus maiores sonhos era frequentar Inglaterra, e ela finalmente conseguiu. Mas ela demorou um tempo para responder, como se estivesse pensando no que iria falar, mas bem, eu assenti, apesar de tudo.

— O que a senhora planeja fazer lá?— Mike perguntou.

— Oh bem— ela sorriu enquanto fixava seus olhos no nada.— Ainda não sei, mas primeiramente eu irei visitar todo o lugar e conhecer tudo por lá. Camily, meu sonho se realizou.

Eu sorri abertamente, isso era tão bom, mas ela não parecia tão animada quanto pensei.

— Agora é só aproveitar. Que seja feliz lá, mas que volte logo, não gosto de distâncias.

— Vou fazer o possível para voltar.

Assim eu esperava, mas era uma insegurança que eu sentia, e bem, eu não sou uma pessoa que controla muito bem meus sentimentos e eu acabo expressando demais para os outros verem, e eu passei a parte da noite com Ana antes de ir embora e me despedir com um abraço que parecia que nunca iríamos nos soltar.


End file.
